edfandomcom-20200215-history
It Came From Outer Ed
"It Came From Outer Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 3 and the 57th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed tries his hand at creating a scam with disastrous results. Plot Ed is reading a new comic called "Evil Tim" yet at the same time Eddy is putting on a show, with Ed as the star. Apparently, Ed then messes up and thought Edd was a real monster, grabs a tree, and whacks it to the ground, thus crushing Edd and (for some reason) Jimmy. Then Ed apparently thinks up a scam, Eddy turns him down, yet after another one of Edd's lectures, Eddy lets Ed's idea come to pass. Ed then suggests a bunch of rocks, then in the construction site Ed paints an "X" (actually a Q for some reason); Edd notices this and brings it up. Ed then lifts a porta-pottie, apparently the same one from when Edd became a wrestler in "Tag Yer Ed", and shows Eddy in a skeletal get-up, then BOING! Lunch break! They then have lunch for a short time, then, LUNCH BREAK OVER! They then go to the lane to apparently look for a sacrifice, they seem to find the perfect one, Jimmy's stuffed bunny, Mr. Yum Yum, which he just got from Sarah. Ed then "disguised" as a teapot (actually balancing it on his torso), Ed then gets noticed and makes off with Mr. Yum Yum, the kids then quickly beat up Eddy. Then the Eds are followed back to the junkyard, and the kids form an angry mob, yet Ed started gnawing on Jimmy's precious stuffed animal, destroying it! The kids then escape in Rolf's clam, Bobo, Ed's scam fails as he was trying to enact the curse from his comic book. Edd has to tell him that curses are not real and are all just myths and superstition based on people's personal fears. Shortly after this crows somehow are flying to the Construction Site; they apparently were all summoned to gather there. Ed believes that "EVIL TIM HAS BECKONED THEM!" The episode ends with the crows swarming the Eds. Evil Tim Summoning *The Curse has to start at the Construction Site. (Or any half built/half destroyed place) *Carry several rocks to an X even though there are only Q's (the summoning pedestal might be a sanil which bears some resemblance to a Q) rocks just have to be in a good spot that will make them look creepy. *Dress as a skeleton man (or get a living skeleton) and carry a cement mixer painted like an aztec temple. *(Optional) Take about a 15-second lunch break. *Find rotten spaghetti noodles. *(Possibly in a Lane) Wear a winter coat and a space helmet (to make you look like a space man) and give the skeleton man pancakes. *(Maybe only to distract people while someone takes the hostage) Walk with your back arched back at a 90 degree angle while balancing a tea pot then stand up and let the tea pot fall and break. *Take a sacrifice hostage. *Devour the sacrifice's stomach and The Curse summoning is complete. *To protect yourself, get in a giant clam and run. *A flock of crows come by and begin to attack. (because Evil Tim has apparently beckoned all of them to appear and attack his enemies) Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "We have to find rotten spaghetti noodles!" Eddy: "How stupid can you--" bites onto Eddy's skin, taking him elsewhere "Hey!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ed-boy has bitten the belly of a stuffed hand cloth! Quickly! We must seek encouragement in the bosom of Bobo!" Nazz: "If you think I'm getting in that thing--" Rolf: "You will doom us all!" immediately stuffs the others (except the Eds) and himself into Bobo and walks away Nazz: "But I'm allergic to-" Jonny: "Listen to it gurgle, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': out a cement mixer "Now, paint this like an Aztec temple. it on Eddy and runs away happily "My scam, my scam, my scam..." ---- *'Eddy': to draw Ed's attention "HELP, ED! SAVE US, HELP ED!" Ed: "Evil Tim's got Eddy!" Eddy: "Up here, blockhead!" Ed: "Eddy! I got a new comic." Eddy: "So what? We're being attacked." ---- *'Kevin': "Let go of my ball Jonny!" switches over to Jonny with a football stuck in his mouth while gurgling Kevin: "If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air out of your head!" Jimmy: "Hey guys." Rolf: "Hello." Jimmy: "Look, Sarah got me a new teddy. appears on-screen and holds up a toy rabbit Introducing: Mr Yum Yum. Isn't it adorable?" Kevin: "Better keep it away from Jonny or he'll eat it." Jimmy: "He wouldn't dare, Mr Yum Yum hates saliva. Mr Yum Yum I love you Mr Yum Yum." Kevin: "I think I'm gonna hurl." Rolf: tears coming from his eye "Jimmy's foolish affection for a stuffed can cloth touches Rolf, as I too have a childhood companion. Meet my clam: Bobo. kids except Rolf gasp as he brings out a giant clam from under his shirt To this day Rolf sits comfort from Bobo when he is frightened, his clam Hello Bobo." ---- *'Sarah': Ed walking with his mom's teapot on his belly "ED! IS THAT MOM'S TEAPOT?!" Ed: up straight and drops the teapot on the ground "Maybe…" Sarah: "Ed, you're scaring me." ---- *''puts Mr. Yum Yum on a "Q" mark'' Ed: "Nice job Double D, it looks just like a Q." Edd: while struggling to carry the rock "Excuse me?! Ed, I think somewhere along the line you lost your train of thought. Your plan is irrational, muddled and inconsequential." munches down a dog biscuit Edd: "Is that a doggy treat?" Ed: with his mouth full "What's the rock for Double D?" Edd: and drops the rock on his foot "My foot!" ---- *'Edd': to find an "x" where to put the rock, but the only thing he sees is a "Q" "Q"? Ed, where's the 'X'?" Ed: "Ummm, A, B, C, D, L, M, N, O, G, don't you know your alphabet Double D?" ---- *'Jonny': "Let's tickle them 'til they wet their pants!" ---- *'Eddy': "Nice scam, they took off, show where's the cash?" Ed: confused "Cash?" Eddy: "AAAHHHH! at Edd It's your fault! Why did you encourage him?!" Trivia/Goofs *The ending of this episode, in which the Eds get attacked by a flock of crows, is based on the 1963 Alfred Hitchcock horror, The Birds. *This was the first episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy to air after 9/11. *Rolf's pet clam Bobo makes its first and only appearance. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall at the beginning when he tells Edd to "stick to the script", he could either be referring to the script to the episode or the lines they rehearsed. *When Rolf put the kids inside Bobo, you can hear someone (which appears to be Nazz) saying "But I'm allergic to…". It's possible that Nazz is allergic to clams, but unknown of what symptoms she would get from eating or being in contact with a clam(s) since the kids ran away off-screen before the clam opened up. *The Masked Mumbler's locker from "Tag Yer Ed" appears in this episode for the second time. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *When Sarah punches Eddy in the eye, he has a black eye but afterwords his black eye is gone. *We learn in this episode that Eddy gets gas from eating pancakes. *Apparently Ed is bad at the alphabet since he said the order wrong. (ironically he states to Edd doesn't he know his alphabet) *It is unknown why and how Jonny got a football stuck in his mouth and how he got it out, having both done completely off-screen. *This is the only episode to feature crows. *The name of this episode comes from the 1953 sci-fi film, "It Came from Outer Space". Gallery File:25CCB.png|An Evil Tim comic File:180px-Monster_Edd.jpg|"Evil Tim" is coming! Edd hand.jpg|Double D making fun of Eddy, so rebellious and uncharacteristic. The construction site with ed.jpg|Ed overseeing the others in his plot to summon Evil Tim. My Foot!.JPG|Double D with a rock on his foot, OUCH! File:Eddy in evil tim outfit.jpg|Eddy dressed up as part of Ed's Evil Tim summons. JimmyYumYum.jpg|Jimmy with Mr. Yum Yum NDVD 224.JPG|Ed walking funny with a teapot as part of the summons. NDVD 404.JPG|"If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air outta' your head!" NDVD 191.JPG|Jimmy crying after Ed took Mr. Yum Yum The construcion site.jpg|"Evil Tim has forsaken you all, for you all will pay with your brains!" File:TCOET2.png|"Evil Tim has beckoned them!" NDVD_206.jpg|"Why did you take the rabbit? Give Jimmy back his Mr. Yum Yum!" NDVD_019.jpg|"Ed, you slobbermouth baboon!" NDVD 150.jpg|Eddy with a black eye after Sarah punches him. fools.png|FOOLS! Evil Tim.jpg|Ed reading his Evil Tim comic book. Video IwuB9Ar2ApQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Articles